


Blowback

by grapefruity



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Collegestuck, Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, Humanstuck, Recreational Drug Use, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruity/pseuds/grapefruity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next thing you know, she’s moving closer to you, so close you can make out the dregs of her mascara on her eyelashes, before she presses the hot end between her lips, and her hands come up to cup around it. Then, she blows, and your mouth is invaded with smoke, and it hadn’t felt this good until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowback

The thing about being young is, you do a lot of fucked up shit. That’s what they tell you anyway, and at least four of your friends have used it as an excuse to justify the amount of toxic waste they like to garble down their throats like their life depended on it. College, the time of your fucking life, a celebratory few years full of drugs, sex, alcohol and debt. How could it get any better than that, right?  
  
You find yourself wondering this with your head pressed into the shitty second hand couch that Terezi has in her dorm room, your eyes watching her fingers deftly roll up a joint and pass one over to you. Marijuana has to be the most overrated drug in the history of practically ever, but with the way her digits look when they glide across the parchment, you think you can see the appeal. Although, between the two, you’d still classify her as more of a drug.

Which explains why you agreed, against your better judgement to get stoned with you’re best friend, who also just so happens to be the one girl you’ve managed to have a pathetically long crush on since as long as you can remember. You realize you’ve been staring when she has to snap her fingers under your nose to get your attention, and you snatch the joint she’s waving around in front of you with a grumble.  
  
“Jeez, and we’re not even high yet! That excited huh?” She teases, pressing her own blunt between her lips and lighting it up. Smoke rolls out of her mouth and god fucking dammit, no one should look hot doing that, literally no one.

“Fuck you,” Is your intelligent quip before you snatch the lighter from her, lighting it up and exhaling with a lot less grace and a lot more spluttering. She laughs at your demise, and you chuck the cheap plastic gas rod at her head, missing her nose by a margin. 

“Seriously,” You wheeze, once you manage to calm your lungs down from the catastrophic haze they’re being assaulted with. “How much did you pay for this shit? Because for a bunch of crushed up plant, it’s nowhere near as great as it’s been talked up to be. My lungs Terezi, they feel like they may actually light a torch and form a strike in regards to the sort of treatment they’re getting,”  
  
She responds by moving to lie straight across your lap, blowing more smoke into your face with a grin. “I paid enough for me to enjoy it. Maybe you should stop feeling attacked by the universe and let yourself do the same, there’s an idea,” It’s followed by a breathy string of giggles, and you have no other response to that other than to simply glare down at her.

The two of you spend a half hour or so sitting like that, burning through your spliff and making meaningless small talk about asinine bullshit, like the newest Psych professor, or what the purpose of your lives are, or what the deeper meaning of the color purple is before she sits up and turns to face you, suddenly serious. 

Watching her move makes you a little dizzy, and it takes you a couple more seconds to catch up on the fact that the drug you’ve been reluctantly puffing is actually taking full effect on you and suddenly the table seems hilarious. 

“Karkat,” She says, though it sounds disembodied and kind of out of place. “I have something I need to say. Like. I need to say it right now,”

“Mmm,” You mumble back, frowning at her and taking another drag. 

“So, when I get high, I sort of get, really horny,” She continues, like it’s the most casual thing in the universe to say to someone. “Like, my clothes actually feel like they’re melting into me and if I don’t get them off I’m afraid my bones may crumple to ash and combust through my skin. Does that make sense?”

“Um,” You press back. Your eloquence is at an all time high, your daily dose of snark and wit doesn’t even compare to the A-Game you are bringing right here, right now. “I guess? Not really because Terezi look that’s impossible and no matter how stoned you are right now it’s not like your intelligence has been swiped from your brain rendering you completely—“

“Karkat,” She interrupts, and you shut up. “I’m telling you, that I’m horny, and I want you to do something about it,”

“Uh. What,” A-Game.

She opens her mouth to say something, and instead just presses out a short laugh and motions for you to come over. Stupidly, you do, because holy shit Terezi Pyrope is asking you to get sexual with her and you’re not even in a right state of mind to say no and even if you were why the fuck would you say no? So obediently, you scoot over to her, and she pulls your joint out of your hand and sets her own down.

“Put it in your mouth,” She instructs, and you take it from her and do so, with enough of a quizzical look to make up for the fact that you have kept quiet for more than two minutes for once in your life.

The next thing you know, she’s moving closer to you, so close you can make out the dregs of her mascara on her eyelashes, before she presses the hot end between her lips, and her hands come up to cup around it. Then, she blows, and your mouth is invaded with smoke, and it hadn’t felt this good until now. 

When she pulls back, all she does is remove the joint from her mouth, and it’s the only thing you can stare at. “Kiss me,” She says, sounding stupidly airy, like some sort of fairy, or a nymph and you do. You lean forward, and your lips press to hers, hesitant at first, and then they’re hungry. You nip at them, and she follows in time, the both of you sliding mouths against one another in a way that you’d only ever imagined before. Her tongue peeks out, and licks a strip against your lower lip and you open your mouth for her and she tastes like drugs and other addictive substances. You get high off of her alone, and you scour out that taste within her mouth. The small noise she makes only encourages you further, and the way her hands dig into your hair makes you lean back when she pushes you.

Your hands find purchase around her waist. Your thumb has sneaked under the fabric of her shirt, and her skin is so soft and you don’t know if it’s just the weed but everything seems heightened. Her lips now moving to your neck, the way your breathing has gotten more labored, or the fact that your pants are getting tighter with each second. She notices, probably, and chuckles against your jaw.

“Someone’s excited,” She breathes, her hips moving to shift against you in a way that is blatantly intentional. It works, because you groan before you can catch yourself. 

“Says the girl who just blurted out how horny she is,” You retort, breathless, and she laughs again. You love the sound of it. You love the sight of her taking her shirt off even more, you find, and your hands move of their own accord to touch whatever skin she’s showing. Your teeth are dug into your lower lip, and your thumb now grazing over the wire of her bra, almost begging to see what’s underneath because, God, you are so desperate for her. 

She guides your hands around her back, and you take that as a go ahead before you undo her clasp, letting the fabric fall from her chest. Your pants aren’t going to get any tighter than this. 

“Holy fuck,” You say.

“Hopefully,” She smirks, and she barely gives you enough time to stare at her before her lips are back on yours, and your hands are cautiously feeling out her chest. They’re soft, and hard in a way that only she can emulate, and when you take one of her peaks between your fingers and experimentally roll it around, the sound she makes - high, breathless, _needy_ \- has your hips bucking back into her, and your other hand immediately mirrors the motion.

You feel like you’re on fire, and maybe this is what she meant when she was babbling on about combustion just now, and you want all your clothes off, right now. She’s moaning into your mouth, and you can’t believe this is happening because the both of you got stoned on her carpet. She tugs at your shirt, and you break away from her to tear it off, before you roll her underneath you. 

Your mouth presses to her neck with a need you didn’t even know you had; It licks, nips, sucks and bites, and it’s bound to leave marks and that’s great, you want everyone to know how the two of you explored each other like this. She stutters your name a couple times, and your mouth secures around a nipple, your hand drifting down to her pants to battle with the buckle before you undo it, and she’s kicking it off for you to press your palm against the junction between her thighs. 

She’s warm, and wet, and you’re amazed that you can feel this through her faded dragon boxers, and you’re amazed that you haven’t just torn off your clothes and pressed into her like you’ve always wanted to. But the build up is worth it. You lick and nip at her, and she sings for you like a fucking songbird, and the room has turned to molten lava.

Your fingers dip past her waistband, and they toy with her, slicking themselves up with everything she’s giving you, and it’s so worth it when you see her mouth part and her back arch. You press a finger into her and she makes another moan, and you pump it slowly, tantalizingly so because watching her responses is enough to make you giddy.

“Come here,” She begs, and it’s so drawn out and her eyelids have closed. You crawl back up to her, keeping your finger pressed into her while you kiss her, slowly, savoring every bit of her before you press another finger in. That gets her to immediately fiddle with your jeans, and once they too come undone they join hers on the ground, leaving both of you in boxers. A knee brushes against you, effectively spreading her legs and teasing the aching hard-on you’ve tried to contain and you pull your hand away from her, yank her underwear off, and eagerly fumble out of your own.

She whispers to you to just get it on with, you tell her back to practice some patience, and then her hands wraps around you and lazily pumps you into a mess of groans and you decide that you can indeed get it on with. You steady yourself in front of her, and she keeps her hand wrapped around you to guide you into her, before you both moan in synchronization when you push past her walls.

She flutters around you, and you can feel her pulse as you push deeper and deeper in, until your hips bump and you can’t see yourself when you glance down. You throb with lust, and she squeezes around you with plush warmth. You pull out slowly, enough to still have her around you before you give another thrust. Eventually, your hips pick up a rhythm, with her nails dug into your shoulders, and her legs wrapped tight around your waist. 

When her moans turn into cries - loud enough to probably alert the entire corridor to what the two of you are doing - you can sense she’s about to lose herself, and you’re not that far from it either. You dip a hand between the both of you, mutter in short broken sentences about how perfect she is, and rub at her bundle of nerves until she cries out your name, arches her chest skywards and you have to remind yourself to yank out before you spill inside of her. 

When you’re both naked and sweaty and lying next to each other on your backs, you notice that you practically sprayed across her entire abdomen, and you groan again because you’re too sensitive right now to pop another boner. 

“That was fun,” she says breathlessly, before a finger swipes at the mess you made on her stomach, and it’s popped into her mouth. Her eyes dart to the corner of her eye to regard you while she does this. 

“You’re killing me,” You whine back at her, pressing a hand to your eyes because there’s no way in hell you’re going to get rid of that image for the next few weeks. And you’re pretty sure you actually did just pop another boner. Fucking, Terezi Pyrope.

“Well,” She laughs, propping herself up onto her elbow to lean over you, kissing the bridge of your nose. “There are worse ways to die,”

**Author's Note:**

> can anyone tell this is my first smut lol


End file.
